This invention relates to methods and devices for measuring the corrosion of electronic conductors by non-gaseous ionic conductors, and is directed to correcting for ionic conductor resistance in said measurement.
More specifically, this invention is directed to method and means for correcting measurement error caused by ionic conductor resistance when corrosion current is measured by an electrode system including a measured electrode, a reference electrode, and an opposed electrode, as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,324.